


Bertholdt and the Female Titan

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (just a little), F/M, Femdom, Human/Titan Relationships, Implied Relationships, Macro/Micro, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Size Difference, Smut, Titan Shifters, Titans, Vomiting, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Bertholdt wants Annie Leonhardt to turn into the Female Titan and swallow him.  She obliges, and both of them enjoy Bert's greatest fantasy.Contains mouthplay and safe vore.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Bertholdt and the Female Titan

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS! Also, everyone's 18 in this story.

The Female Titan looked down at the shirtless Bertholdt Hoover. 

“You still on board with this?”

Bert nodded. 

“Then I guess I’ll eat you now.”

She picked up the dark-haired Titan Shifter, cupping him in her Titan hands with a grin.

Bert’s heart was hammering in his chest. “Thanks for…d-doing this for me, Annie. I've never told anyone I was into vore.”

“Sure thing, Tiny. You know…you’re cute when you blush,” she replied. She extended a finger and caressed Bert’s dark hair. Then his toned stomach. “Mmm, those abs. I bet you’ll taste delicious.”

Bertholdt kissed her finger. _Oh God, I can’t believe this is happening._

“I’m going to put you in my mouth now, you little dork.” Annie smiled. “Want me to play with you, or just swallow you right off?”

Bertholdt’s already-soft voice was hard to hear now that he was so small.

“What’d you say, Bert?”

“P-Play with me,” the Shifter replied. “I’d like that.”

The towering blonde lifted Bertholdt upwards. He attacked her with ferocious desire, as her lips enveloped his face completely. Her plush lips drove him mad as they kissed him more and more deeply. “Take me inside,” he moaned. His dark hair was wet and disheveled when Annie pulled away.

“You gotta take off those pants first.”

Soon, a small scrap of white fabric began its descent to the ground, followed by black underwear.

Annie’s Titan looked down at Bert’s manly pride. “It’s bigger than I thought it would be. That’s nothing to a Titan, though.” She gave him a seductive smile, then sucked him inside her mouth.

Bert tasted amazing. Like a tiny bite of the most delicious roast she’d ever had. And surprisingly salty, despite the shower he’d just taken. _Must be all of that nervous sweating he does._

“This may just be my Titan’s taste buds,” she commented, taking a pause between licks, “but you taste _so good.”_

Bertholdt mumbled something, but no one could hear it. He was in heaven. Annie’s Titan mouth was bathing him in warm juices, licking him, savoring every part of his body. At one point, she focused particular attention on his cock; it felt so incredible that he could hardly stand it. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” the Female Titan purred. 

She teased him repeatedly, finally deciding to let him have all her love. The stimulation was almost overpowering. 

“I’m gonna…! _Annie!”_

Bert climaxed, shuddering as his long arms held the Female Titan’s teeth. Bertholdt’s mind emptied as a rush of love swept over everything. 

Annie paused. A smile danced in her pale blue eyes.

“Haha, how nice of you to come. But there’s still one place you have to go.”

“Eat me,” Bertholdt begged, bathed in the afterglow. “Oh, Annie. Eat me, it’s all I ever wanted.”

“As you like,” the Titan grinned. She curled Bertholdt’s limbs in so he formed a wet little ball, and swallowed him.

Bertholdt cannonballed down her throat with glee. He’d already orgasmed, but he was thoroughly enjoying this moment. 

_She swallowed me. Annie swallowed me, and soon I’ll be just a snack in her belly!_

Within seconds, he fell with a splash into her Titan’s stomach. It was warm and pleasant. 

“Annie, I love you,” Bertholdt exclaimed in ecstasy. He luxuriated in her warm, bubbling stomach, so happy that she’d made his dream come true. 

Annie Leonhart found herself unexpectedly enjoying this whole “vore” thing.

 _It really is the ultimate power move,_ she thought, _swallowing somebody. And he was delicious!_

Annie waited about a minute before regurgitating Bertholdt Hoover into her hand. She smiled at her lover. _He really is cute._

Bertholdt wiped the Titan fluids off his body. Annie’s Female Titan loomed above him, full of beautiful curves and a smile that could kill. He gazed up at her in pure adoration, and- 

*****

The blond man bolted awake.

“W-What the-?!”

“What is it, Armin?” came Mikasa’s alert voice from across the airplane’s hold. 

Her hand instinctively flew to her sword’s hilt as she woke up, scanning around for any possible threat. But Armin’s comrade Jean kept snoring. Reiner too.

“I just…oh God, I had the strangest dream,” Armin remarked. “I think it must have been one of Bertholdt’s.”

“His memories?” Mikasa asked, searching her friend’s blue eyes like a hawk. 

Armin shook his head, laughing a little through his bewilderment. “It couldn’t possibly be a memory.”

“Well, what was in it? Did it contain any useful information for the Survey Corps?”

“Uh…” he said. His eyes fell on Annie’s petite, sleeping form across the room. She was next to Reiner. Armin’s cheeks turned pink as he quickly looked away. “No. Nothing useful.”

“Then we should get back to sleep,” the dark-haired girl advised. “We’ll need all the energy we’ve got to defeat Eren, Commander.”

“Yeah,” Armin admitted. His face fell as reality set back in. “Goodnight, Mikasa.”


End file.
